Kinetecist
Requirements Primarily Chaotic Alignment Arcana 2 ranks Dweomer 8 Ranks Alchemy skill trick Manifester level 1 Must have damaged or destroyed a structure or object by use of a power of the chosen energy focus just to see what would happen, or have survived a traumatic expence involving said focus. Basic Features Base Attack: 3/4 Base Saves: Average Fort / Average Ref / Average Will Skills: 2 (Arcana, Acrobatics, Athletics, Diplomacy, Dweomer) Hit Die: D8 Level Progression Class Features Energy Lash: The Kineticist may create a whip as a move action. The whip functions as a standard whip, except it deals 1d8 damage of the kinticist's chosen energy. The kineticist may take weapon specialization with the whip as long as the prerequisites are met. Energy Adaptation: At second level the kineticist gains resistance 10 to their chosen energy, and a +4 bonus to saving throws against spells and effects related to their chosen energy. At 7th level the resistance becomes 20 and the saving throw bonus increases to +8 Energized Touch: At second level the kinticist may engulf a hand with their chosen energy as a move action. Unarmed attacks with that hand are treated as armed and deal an extra 2d6 energy damage. Bolt of Energy: At third level as a standard action the Kineticist can launch a bolt of their chosen energy at a target within 60'. This effect is a ranged touch attack that deals 1d4 points of energy damage per Kineticist level. Energized weapon: At 4th level as a move action, the Kineticist may engulf one weapon with their chosen energy. The weapon deals an extra 2d6 of energy damage, this lasts as long as the Kineticist holds the weapon. At 8th level the damage bonus increases to 4d6. Nimbus: at 5th Level the Kineticist can activate this ability as a move action. The kineticist engulfs themselves in their chosen energy, gaining a +4 bonus to their Charisma score and gains the ability to make a melee touch attack for 2d6 points of energy damage, gains DR 5/Greater Magic, and Vigor 2. If the Kineticist is struck in melee, the attacker takes 2d6 points of energy damage. This Ability lasts 1 minute per Kineticist level and may be used 1/day. At 8th level the damage bonus increases to 4d6 Energy Walk: At 6th level, as a free action, the kineticist can expend their psionic focus to walk on air. The Kineticist moves at normal speed in all directions but can not move more then double movement in 1 round. maintaining this power costs 1 power point per round. Energy Death: At 9th level the Kineticist may activate this ability as a complex action by expending their psionic focus to attempt the kill a target in 30'. DC 14+cha, on a successful save the target takes 4d8 energy damage. (this won't last long.....) Energy Blast: 1/day as a standard action the Kineticist may deal 15d6 points of energy damage in a 30' radius emanating from the Kineticist. Reflex DC 15+cha for half damage, targets who fail their reflex save, and take damage, must make a fortitude save DC 15+cha or FUCKING DIE!!!!! (this won't last long either.) Energy Focus: +1 DC and ML for powers (But not psi-like ablities) of chosen energy type. Energy Featues: Cold +1 Damage/die, fort instead of ref; Electricity +2 DC, +2 Power Penetration; Fire +1 Damage/die; Sonic -1 Damage/die, ignores hardness